


Pancakes, Coffee, and Peaceful Mornings

by lattice_frames



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gundam Pilots enjoy some downtime and the opportunity to be with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes, Coffee, and Peaceful Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiously_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pancakes and Peaceful Mornings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/968693) by [curiously_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me). 



> I started recording as soon as I was sent the rough draft so it may not match the text exactly.

**Title:** [Pancakes, Coffee, and Peaceful Mornings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/968693)

 **Author:** [curiously_me](http://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me)

 **Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames)

 **Rating:** G

 **Fandom:** Gundam Wing

 **Pairing/Characters:** Gen: Duo, Quatre

 **Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 0:04:59

 **Summary:** The Gundam Pilots enjoy some downtime and the opportunity to be with friends.

 **Download:** [right click and save mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Pancakes,%20coffee,%20and%20peaceful%20mornings.mp3)

 **Streaming:**


End file.
